


Muck Warfare

by Embersparkfire93



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Octavio mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersparkfire93/pseuds/Embersparkfire93
Summary: One night goes to hell. Pearl dies!





	Muck Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> First Pearlina fic and I kill Pearl. Woo!

The crowd roared when they both took stage. Pearl stood in front, rapping and showing her moves. While Marina was in the back, singing her hearts out and dropping beats.

Marina loved watching Pearl, she always puts her all when she performed. She has always admired her partner, she can't help but smile when she's like this.

The crowd's in awe, lots of cheering, glow sticks swinging, all dancing to the music. It was a wonderful sight...

 

_"Marina... Ida..."_

Marina froze. Her breath caught in her throat, her body grew cold. Everything had gone quiet for her.

That voice...

No...

_"It's time to do your duty, my soldier"_

Marina blinked, suddenly she wasn't in her Off the Hook outfit that she was in a few seconds ago, but her old armour. An Octoshot right in front of her, she was gripping it tight, finger on the trigger.

No... I can't...

_The voice chuckles "Now, target your little partner and splat her into oblivion!"_

Her right arm began to move on its own, pointing towards Pearl, who is still performing with her back turned.

Not her! Please! Don't make me do it! Stop!

It's no use, her arm refused to obey her. Not just her arm, but her whole body wasn't let move. She couldn't even scream at Pearl to warn her. She was completely helpless.

Pearl please! Run away!

As if she somehow heard her, Pearl turned to face her and her huge grin disappears. Pearl stared at her in disbelief.

"Marina? What are you-?"

_"Fire"_

NO!!

Yet it was too late, her body pulled the trigger and splated Pearl. Her body burst right before her eyes. Just like that... Pearl was gone.

No... No... She can't be... She couldn't...

_The booming voice cackled "Great work, my soldier!"_

She tried to deny it, but it was no use. All that was left was a puddle of ink were she used to be. Tears can be felt falling down her face.

Pearl...

Two tentacles grabbed her shoulders as the voice spoke once more

_"You can never escape my grip. You can never run away from who you are. Give up and surrender to your King"_

"...ina"

Marina couldn't do anything but cry. She'd lost her best friend, her lover, her Pearlie...

"M...ina!"

How could she go on without her? She couldn't. She wished somehow, someway, that she could see her again. Just to hold her again, one more time.

"Marina!"

But she can't... Pearl was dead, and she's never-

"YO, MARINA!! WAKE UP!!"

 

Everything had gone dark. Where was she? Was she dead? She was able to move again, but why does that matter. Pearl was still gone and it was all her fault. She curled up and cried her hearts out.

"Marina, can you hear me?"

That voice again. No, this was different. It was soft, filled with concern.

"It's ok. You're safe."

Who was this? It almost sounds like... No, it couldn't be.

Marina felt a hand gently rubbing her back as she weeps. The soft voice kept reassuring her that she was safe, that everything was fine.

"No it's not..." Marina managed to say out loud, sounding so broken

"Why not?" The voice asked so serene. "What's wrong?"

Marina tried her best to explain, however all that came out were whimpers and tears. The voice was patient and let her take her time to get it out.

"P-Pearl" She finally let out "She... I..." Was all she could say before bawling out more then she was before.

Marina felt a shift of movement coming from the owner of the voice. She could feel hands lifting up her head, wiping the falling tears.

"Reena... I'm here."

Could it be? Was it...? Marina didn't want to hope too much. This could be some cruel trick on her. She was too scared to open her eyes. Only to see that it was a lie.

"You just had a bad dream, it wasn't real. This right now, is real. I swear, and you know how much I love to fucking swear!" The exclaimed with such glee in her tone.

Whatever doubt that was there that this was the person she wished it was, has suddenly dissappeared. She needed to see for herself, however. Just to confirm it.

She slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark, but not as much as before. Her version was blurry due to her tears, but she can make out a figure in front of her. Pink and white, with two golden eyes.

"Pearlie..." She sobbed out with a smile growing on her face "It is you... My Pearlie!" She couldn't hold herself back as she tackled Pearl into a tight hug.

"Oof!" Pearl landed down on their bed, staring at the ceiling. "You really love being on top, don't you?"

 

"Wow, that sounds like a really shitty dream" Pearl remarked once Marina was done explaining her nightmare. They were both cuddling each other with Marina's head being on Pearl's chest.

"It was horrible..." the Octoling replied, sounding so raw from the crying.

She was listening to her girlfriend's heartbeats. They soothed her and kept her in the present. Pearl was here, still alive. She didn't splat her. She was so thankful.

Although, she was still frightened. That it could happen for real. She didn't want to think about that possibility.

The Inkling pulls her in closer, "Reena, you know that could never happen."

Marina looked up at Pearl, confused.

"You're too smart and strong willed to be controlled like that now" She exclaimed with no sign of hesitation. "No way you would give yourself up that easily! Not the Marina I know! She would kick Octa-whatever's butt and her awesome girlfriend would help! Then we ride off into the sunset!"

The younger girl couldn't help but smile. "You've been watching too many action movies."

"The point is," Pearl deflected. "that I fully believe in you, Reena!"

The Octoling's eyes shone with so much love for her Pearl. "Thank you, Pearlie"

She reached up to kiss her, which made the Inkling blush bright.

"Alright, let's get some sleep. We've got work in the morning" Pearl pulls up the cover over them. "Night Reena." She sighed

"Goodnight Pearlie"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun writing it!


End file.
